


Tease

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: His touch was strong and controlling, as if he wouldn’t allow you to create one inch of space between you even if you wanted to. With the way his height towered over you, he had you slightly bent backwards as he pushed your body against his. The angle allowed you to brush your thigh against the growing bulge in his pants, making him breathe heavier.Feeling playful, you purposely gyrated your hips harder against his crotch, earning a low groan from him. He continued holding your neck, keeping you squeezed against his chest while his other hand slid up to massage your breasts through your shirt.At this point, neither of you cared about the very public place you were in anymore; both of you were drunk on your lust. With a choked sigh, Steve pulled you in for a rough kiss. You moaned as he continued feeling you up, and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth.
Relationships: Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Your ears perked up when you heard two men at the bar speaking in English. Their American accents cut through the pounding music and a tiny feeling of relief washed over you; it’d been a while since you had the chance to speak to other Americans.

Looking over at the source of the deep voices, you found yourself drawn to the blond man. You raked your eyes down his body, appreciating how nice he looked in his tight blue jeans.

As he turned his head towards his friend, you noticed how the top buttons of his shirt were undone, and your eyes lingered on the exposed skin of his neck and collarbone. From where you were standing, you could see the outline of his sharp jawline while he laughed at something his buddy said. He looked good, but you decided you wanted to do more than just stare.

Finishing your drink with a gulp, you made your way over to them, swaying your hips. You stopped beside the blond man and leaned against the countertop of the bar, smiling at him.

“It’s nice to see some fellow Americans out here.” You chuckled when you saw their eyes widen a little in surprise.

The other man put his beer down and shook his head, “Shit, what are the chances?” He smirked at you flirtatiously before extending his hand out for you to shake. “I’m Javier,” he nodded at you as you shook his hand and told him your name.

You noticed Javier was trying his best to flirt, but you were more interested in the taller man beside him so you quickly dragged your focus back to his baby blue eyes. Reaching out to shake his hand, you smiled brightly as his large hand engulfed your small one.

He introduced himself, “Steve. Nice to meet you.”

You felt your body heat up when he said your name in his low Southern drawl. You kept your eyes on him, knowing Javier would eventually take the hint that you were more interested in Steve.

Heat pooled in the pit of your stomach when you caught Steve’s gaze lingering on your body. His eyes met yours again but briefly flickered to your mouth when you licked your lips before asking, “So what are you boys doing in Colombia?”

Steve stayed silent, taking a drag from his cigarette as he watched you with darkening eyes. You could tell you’re getting to him now with the way you had slid your body up against his.

“We work at the Embassy,” Javier answered you after taking another sip of his beer.

His vague response was not lost on you, but you decided not to pry. Steve leaned towards you, making you blush from how close he was.

“I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here? This doesn’t seem like the kind of place for a beautiful woman like you.” His voice was low and he watched you intently.

It was almost as if he was interrogating you, and you were enjoying it far too much. You bit your lip, trying your hardest not to close the gap between you.

Keeping your voice steady, you answered, “I teach English. I work at the school down the street.” You nodded your head in the direction of the nearby school and Steve seemed to relax a little. He leaned back in his chair, no longer invading your personal space.

“A teacher, huh?” He made a face that said he was impressed. “It’s brave of you to come to a place like this to teach.”

Shaking his head at Steve’s poor attempts at flirting, Javier cut in, “Can we buy you a drink?”

You shook your head politely, your eyes never leaving Steve’s. “No, thanks. I’m craving something else.” You gestured to the dance floor, smiling at Steve. “Would you like to dance?”

He looked over at Javier for a second before getting shoved out of his seat by his friend. Laughing softly, he put out his cigarette and took your hand. With a smile, you dragged him to the center of the dance floor before turning towards him and placing his hands on your hips.

You took your time sliding your hands up his body before resting them on his shoulders and swaying your hips to the beat of the music. Steve looked down at you, his grip on your hips getting tighter as he watched you move to the sensual rhythm of the music.

Biting your lip, you stepped closer to him, wanting to feel more of his body against yours. The warmth from his hands made your body feel like it was on fire.

With each twist of your hips, you stepped closer to him and ran one hand up and down his strong arm. Your breathing sped up when he yanked you against his broad chest and brought his head down to hover near your face.

“So you like to tease, huh?” His gravelly voice sent sparks flying through your body.

Leaning your head against his shoulder, you let your hands wander down his chest. Meanwhile, he felt every inch of your body as you swayed to the music. He groped your ass with one hand while the other glided up to your neck so that he could hold you in place.

His touch was strong and controlling, as if he wouldn’t allow you to create one inch of space between you even if you wanted to. With the way his height towered over you, he had you slightly bent backwards as he pushed your body against his. The angle allowed you to brush your thigh against the growing bulge in his pants, making him breathe heavier.

Feeling playful, you purposely gyrated your hips harder against his crotch, earning a low groan from him. He continued holding your neck, keeping you squeezed against his chest while his other hand slid up to massage your breasts through your shirt.

At this point, neither of you cared about the very public place you were in anymore; both of you were drunk on your lust. With a choked sigh, Steve pulled you in for a rough kiss. You moaned as he continued feeling you up, and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth.

He tasted like beer and cigarettes, but you craved more, pulling on the collar of his shirt as the two of you kissed desperately. Finally letting go of your lips, he moved his kisses down your neck and backed you up until you were pushed against a nearby wall.

You moaned his name, enjoying the way he was sucking dark hickeys on your neck as he had you pinned against the wall. You were cornered and helpless to his frenzied love bites and wandering hands.

Desperately holding onto his crumpled shirt collar, you stuttered his name. “We shouldn’t do this here…” Your voice trailed off, not wanting this to end but knowing it couldn’t continue out in the open. “Should we go to your place or mine?”

Steve pulled away from your neck, looking at you with dark eyes. He grinded his hips into yours and you could feel how needy he was. His gaze landed on the restroom sign nearby, and he turned to you with desperation and impatience clearly written on his face.

“Fuck it,” he muttered before dragging you towards the restroom, “I have a better idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a steamy night spent with Steve in the restroom of a bar, you remember the way he made you feel while you spend a little alone time. AKA you touch yourself to the memories of your one-night-stand with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change things up a bit and this is gonna be 3 parts (at least). The next chapter will be in Steve's POV!

Gasps and moans escaped your mouth as your eyes were screwed shut and your hands wandered your body. With two of your fingers, you felt how wet you were. You imagined they were  _ his _ fingers teasing your entrance and sweeping past your clit.

This wasn’t the first time you had to touch yourself to the memories of what a certain tall, blond man did to you in the restroom of a dodgy bar. It had been almost three weeks since that night, but you hadn’t forgotten the way Steve gritted his teeth and groaned as his cock slid inside you.

He was like a drug that you couldn’t get enough of. The way his intense blue eyes stared deeply into your own as he bottomed out inside you. How his large hand fit perfectly over the curve of your breast. The way he whispered dirty things in your ear, causing heat to pool in the pit of your stomach.

_ “Fuck, you feel so good.” _ He had grunted those words in your ear before moving his head down to suck on your neck. The sound of his raspy voice was enough to make you cum, but you didn’t want it to end so quickly.

And now, even as you added a third finger to your cunt, you still felt oddly empty after knowing how amazing it was when Steve’s dick stretched you out. You moaned his name softly as your fingers picked up the pace, trying to match the rough way that he fucked you against the bathroom wall.

His mustache had tickled your face as he peppered kisses along your jaw before stealing the air from your lungs with a harsh kiss. He was in control of every movement, and the way his hands pulled your hips toward him caused bruises to form.

Arching your back off the bed, you bit your lip to stifle your moans as your second orgasm of the night washed over you. You panted heavily as you came down from your high, feeling a little tired but not nearly as satisfied as you had hoped you’d feel.

With a heavy sigh, you cleaned yourself up and resigned yourself to another restless night dreaming about Steve. Your eyes fluttered closed as your mind drifted back to the way he gently kissed you at the end of it all.

You frowned and tried not to think about the ‘what-ifs’.  _ What if I had asked for his number or something? _

Another sigh left your lips before you rolled over to your other side and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final chapter coming soon!

Steve sighed, taking a drag from his cigarette as he walked up to Javi. “They searched this whole area. No sign of him.”

Both of them were clad in their tight bulletproof vests, watching Carrillo and his men make their way back to the cars. Javi nodded at Steve in acknowledgement, a disappointed look on his face. It was yet another day that Escobar’s men seemed to be two steps ahead of the DEA and Search Bloc.

Steve squinted his eyes to combat the harsh light glinting from the setting sun. He looked around at the crowds of people who were trying to catch a glimpse of what all the police were doing. 

Putting out his cigarette, his mouth opened slightly in surprise when he saw a familiar woman across the street. A puff of smoke left his mouth as he smiled, thinking the woman he spotted was  _ you _ .

“Murphy!” Steve turned around to see Javi waiting for him by the passenger’s side of their car. “You comin’?”

Shaking his head, Steve pointed his thumb in the direction of the woman standing by a stall of flowers. “I think that’s her. The girl we met at that bar.”

“The one you can’t stop talking about,” Javi teasingly asked him. “Well go after her, hotshot. I’ll head back without you.”

A small smile crept up Steve’s face as he gave Javi the finger and took off his vest before throwing it into the car.

“Don’t wait for me,” Steve patted the side of the car and headed over to the woman across the street.

Once he was within a few feet of her, he ran a hand through his hair and straightened himself up. Clearing his throat, he stepped a bit closer to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Didn’t think I’d see–” his voice faltered when the woman jumped from his touch and turned around with an incredulous gasp.

Quickly pulling his hand off her, he realized she wasn’t you. “Shit, uh…” He stepped back, not knowing how to explain himself to her as she rapidly spoke in Spanish.

Getting a little flustered, he held his hands up in surrender and could only think to say, “Tranquilo, tranquilo!”

The woman continued yelling at him, so he left before things got too heated, quickly heading back in the direction he came from. Clenching his jaw, he tried not to be disappointed in the fact that she wasn’t you. Looking up, he noticed that Javi and the rest of Search Bloc were gone, so it looked like he was walking home now.

“Fuck,” Steve muttered, his fists balled up in anger as he walked down the street aimlessly.

_ Should’ve just asked her out that night, you idiot. _ He cursed again at how his conscience seemed to be mocking him.

He didn’t really want to admit it, but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about you since that night. Seeing the woman just now brought his hopes up: he thought maybe he’d have another chance to ask you out on a date.

His legs carried him to an unknown destination as the sky darkened, reflecting Steve’s unhappy mood. After walking for ten minutes, he took in his surroundings and recognized the street he was on. He was about five minutes away from the bar where he met you.

Steve stopped, weighing his options and whether it would be worth it to revisit the bar in the hopes that you’d show up. He licked his lips and shook his head, the rational side of him saying he was being stupid. But the other side of him pointed out that it was a Friday night and he was in the mood to drink away his feelings anyway…

“Ah, what the hell,” he shrugged and walked in the direction of the bar. He figured worst case: he’d get drunk on his own tonight and never see you again.

Four beers later, Steve’s patience was wearing thin and he was pretty sure the scowl on his face scared off anyone who dared look his way. He spent the whole night scouring the bar for you, ignoring the handful of women who gave him lustful looks or tried to speak to him.

His brow raised in annoyance, Steve handed the bartender the money he owed and got up with a soft grunt. Stumbling out of the bar, he looked around, the alcohol in his system almost making him forget where he was.

Steve’s eyes flickered to a beautiful woman across the street, and yet again, his heart leapt as his first reaction was that the woman was you.

“The fuck’s wrong with me,” he slurred his words as he shook his head and tried to sober up. 

He looked away, starting to question his sanity if he was seeing you in every woman now. He was about to make his way back home when the sound of your melodious laughter cut through the noise of the busy street.

His head shot up in recognition; there was no way he could forget that adorable sound you made when the two of you were fumbling in the restroom of the bar as he kissed your neck. 

A large smile grew on his face as he looked back in your direction. He was about to call out your name, but his smile fell when he noticed the man walking beside you causing you to laugh adorably.

Being drunk and jumping to conclusions, Steve assumed the man was someone you were dating. Jealousy boiled within him as the man made you laugh loudly again. He knew he probably had no right to be jealous of the random stranger, but that didn’t stop the way Steve’s eyes darkened as he watched the two of you. Getting angry at himself, he tried to push his thoughts away and trudged to his apartment.

Once inside, he closed the door a little too harshly and untucked his shirt from his pants. Tripping slightly, he made his way to the fridge and grabbed a beer before entering the living room. Placing the beer on the coffee table, he sat in front of the TV with a groan and rubbed his tired eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have another drink, but he didn’t really give a shit after what he just witnessed.

He replayed the moment behind his closed eyelids while his head rested on the back of the couch. Taking a sip of the cold drink, Steve thought of a way to calm himself down. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the table and his gaze landed on the porno that he recently rented.

Shrugging his shoulders and setting his beer down, he turned the TV on and pushed the tape into the player before returning to the couch. He took another gulp of his beer and got comfortable while the scene started.

Willing himself not to think of you, he watched the screen with glazed eyes, feeling his pants get tighter. He pushed his beer away before unzipping his pants with a soft grunt. Sliding his hand into his boxers, he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and groaned from the feeling.

Steve kept his eyes glued to the TV, but as he watched the woman on the screen wrap her mouth around the man’s length, he couldn’t help but imagine that you were knelt down in front of him as he stroked his cock. Letting his head fall against the back of the couch, Steve’s eyes fluttered closed as he imagined your mouth achingly close to the tip of his dick. His mind swirled with thoughts of how well you’d take him in your mouth.

In the bar where he met you, there wasn’t much time for foreplay, so he didn’t get the chance to know how good it’d feel if your tongue was stroking the underside of his cock. But as he touched himself now, he could imagine it so vividly after seeing you in person again.

His mind replaced the over enthusiastic moans coming from the TV with the way that you would sound instead. He remembered how you tried to stifle your groans so that no one outside the restroom could hear you. You were successful until he had growled in your ear to make more noise for him.

Blindly fumbling for the remote, Steve turned the TV off and continued pumping his dick in his hand while thinking back to that night in the bar. How amazing you felt with your legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The way you cried out for him when he thrusted at a certain angle and hit that sweet spot just the way you liked it. The hickeys on your neck that caught his eye as you threw your head back in pleasure. Even though it was just one night, he found himself coming back to these memories over and over again, wishing he could relive it.

His hand sped up as he got closer to his release. The alcohol in his system stopped any shame from flaring in his chest as he moaned your name loudly in his empty apartment. Within seconds, he was crashing over the edge and imagining his hot load splattering on your tits while you smile up at him.

Steve slowly caught his breath, and the image of you between his legs faded disappointingly. Looking down at the mess he made, he sighed and reached for some napkins on the table beside him. Cleaning as much as he could, he wished you were really here with him so that he could have just fed you his cum instead of needing to wipe it off the fabric of his pants.

  
He stumbled to bed and collapsed on the mattress. The high of his orgasm was fading and he was left with that sickening feeling he got when he saw you with that man.  _ Guess it wasn’t meant to be _ , he thought begrudgingly before passing out on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally reunite with Steve by surprising him at the Embassy. Your plan is to ask him out and hope he says yes. Luckily for you, Steve is just as excited as you are to be with you again, and things get a little heated.

You weren’t sure why you thought this would be a good idea, but you had already made the long journey to the American Embassy in the hopes that you could find Steve. The only problem was that your desire to find him made you momentarily forget that the farthest you could go within the Embassy was the reception area. And since he didn’t tell you exactly what he did there, you weren’t sure how you were going to find him. Hell, you didn’t even know his last name.

This was a stupid idea; the logical side of your brain finally kicked in and berated you for wasting your time coming here. But the romantic side of your brain didn’t want to give up so easily.

It wouldn’t be long before the staff realized that you weren’t there for any important reason, so you quickly glanced around, trying to create a last-minute plan. Luckily, you saw a familiar man walk into the building at that moment.

_ Shit, what was his name again? Something with a ‘J’.... _

“Javier!’ You called out for him enthusiastically, catching his attention before he strayed too far.

He whipped his head in your direction, his face scrunched up in a fleeting look of confusion before he recognized you. You made your way over to him with an apologetic grimace on your face as you realized you had called out his name a bit too loudly.

When you stopped in front of him, he chuckled in disbelief while you tried to figure out what to say without sounding like an idiot. He was your only ticket into the Embassy so that you could find Steve, so you didn’t want to screw this up.

“Uh, I don’t know if you remember me,” you nervously started saying before he cut you off.   
  


“You’re the girl from the bar.”

You were briefly stunned into silence at how he remembered you; it had been a while since you met him.

“Yeah,” you stuttered, “I uh– I came here to see Steve. Do you think you could take me to him?”

He took a second to think about it, his eyebrow raising as he looked at you and then at the Embassy staff. You stuck your lips out in a little pout before he nodded reluctantly and gestured for you to follow him.

As you walked through the hallways, Javier glanced at you over his shoulder with a look that said he had questions about why you came to the Embassy to see Steve. It looked like he knew something you didn’t, but neither of you wanted to bring up the awkward subject as you walked through the long corridors.

At the end of a long hallway, the two of you reached a locked door with a special logo on it, and you finally discovered what exactly Steve and Javier do at the Embassy. He unlocked the door and held it open for you to walk through.

“DEA, huh?” You asked curiously. “Now I know why you were so vague about it when we met.”

“It’s not something we like to advertise,” he responded and led you to a small office.

You followed Javier into the office and your heart skipped a beat as you set your eyes on Steve. He looked good, wearing a navy and white-striped polo under a brown leather jacket.

“Murphy, I’ve got someone here who wants to talk to you,” Javier announced as he walked further into the room.

  
_ Well at least now I know his last name. _

Steve had a concentrated look on his face as he stared at a folder full of papers on his desk. He sighed in exasperation, not bothering to look up at Javier before speaking.

“I’m kinda busy here, Javi. I don’t have time–” He froze as he looked up from the papers and saw you standing awkwardly besides Javier.

“Hi Steve,” you muttered softly, feeling guilty that you interrupted whatever work he was doing.

The tension in the room was thick, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw Javier fidget before deciding it was his time to leave.

“Uh, I’m gonna leave you guys to it.” He gave you a polite nod and said, “Steve can show you out when you’re done.”

Once he was out of the room, Steve seemed to snap out of his brief trance and quickly got out of his seat to greet you properly.

He said your name softly, shock evident on his face. “Uh, what are you doing here? How did you–”

“I remembered you said you worked at the Embassy,” you explained with a sheepish grin. “Javier helped me get in, though. I didn’t really think this plan through all the way.”

Steve chuckled, still looking surprised that you had come all this way to see him. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, and you could tell he had questions but didn’t know how to ask them, so you saved him the trouble.

“I saw you… last night,” you said hesitantly. “I tried calling out to you but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

“Last night?” He asked with a small grimace.

“Uh, yeah,” you responded, unsure why he looked a little embarrassed about it. “You were in front of the bar where we, um met.”

Damn, this whole conversation sounded better in your head when you had practiced it this morning. You wished the ground would open up and swallow you, but there wasn’t any turning back now.

“Anyway, I just– I decided to come here because I wanted to see if you’d like to go out with me sometime.” You paused and waited for a response from him, but he just looked at you with wide, surprised eyes. “I’d love to get to know you better,” you said, hoping he’d say something to cut through the awkward silence in the room.

After what felt like minutes of silence, he finally placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to one side. You noticed that his cheeks were flushed, and you wondered what was going through his head.

“Uh, yeah I’d like that,” he answered with a small smile as he looked down at you.

You couldn’t stop the wide grin from growing on your face as you took in how cute he looked with his face tinted red.

“Yeah?” You asked, chuckling softly at how nervous you had felt minutes ago.

“Of course, I’d love to go out with you,” he said more confidently this time. “It’s a relief actually. I thought you were dating someone,” he muttered with a grimace as he saw the questioning look you gave him. Knowing what the question would be, he explained, “I saw you with that guy last night. I thought–”

Realization dawned on you and you interrupted him with a smug grin on your face. “Oh my god, you were jealous of some guy you saw walking with me?”

Steve groaned softly as you started laughing at how stupid he was for assuming you were dating the guy you were with last night. He chuckled as he watched you get a kick out of his idiocy.

“Hey, I had a few too many drinks, alright? Could’ve happened to anyone,” he explained with a smile, raising his hands in defeat and leaning closer to you as your laughter died down.

You caught your breath and looked up at him with a more serious expression. “Well don’t let it happen again,” you scolded and stepped closer to him. You rested your hands on his chest, wishing you could kiss him to reassure him there was nothing to be jealous about. “If I hadn’t come here, you would have never seen me again. So don’t jump to conclusions like that.”

He nodded as he looked down at you, his hands moving to hold onto your hips. The two of you stood there, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment before you remembered where you were and slowly pulled away from him.

You licked your lips and confirmed, “So, a date. How’s tomorrow at eight sound?”

Steve smirked and moved over to his desk to tidy up the mess of papers scattered all over. “Yeah, that sounds good. It’s getting pretty late actually, so how about I give you a ride home and we can exchange contact information there?”

You blushed at how sweet he was and decided to take him up on his offer. You didn’t miss the knowing look that Javi threw your way as you and Steve left the Embassy together, so you winked at him as you walked past.

Steve was a gentleman, opening the doors for you and keeping his hand on your lower back as he guided you to his car. The drive to your apartment was not as awkward as you had expected it to be. Luckily, Steve broke the ice first and the conversation between you two flowed easily after that.

Before you knew it, he had arrived at your apartment and you were wishing the night didn’t have to end so soon. He got out of the car and opened your door for you before helping you out. As the two of you stood under the faint light of the moon, you twiddled your thumbs and thought of a way to ask him if he wanted to spend the night.

“Um, do you–” both of you tried to speak at the same time, causing Steve to laugh softly and motion for you to talk first.

You sighed and decided to just go for it. “Do you wanna come inside?” You bit your lip, hoping he’d agree because even though you barely knew him, you felt like you missed him.

He exhaled softly with a grin, as if he was relieved that you had asked him to join you. “Lead the way,” he said and followed you inside your apartment.

Your heart was beating out of your chest as you took him inside and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. You knew you shouldn’t have been so nervous, but you couldn’t help it. It felt surreal that after all this time, you finally had him where you wanted him.

It didn’t help that he was still just as attractive and kind as he was the day that you met him. You felt like you couldn’t tear your eyes off him, and the way he looked at you made your stomach do flips.

“Can I get you some water?” You asked and walked into your kitchen after he nodded ‘yes’.

You tried not to show how much your hands were shaking as you walked back to the couch with two glasses of water, handing one to him as you sat beside him. Both of you drank a sip in silence. It felt like you both knew what you wanted, but didn’t know how to say it without being so blunt.

“This is a nice place,” Steve said as he placed the glass down on your coffee table.

Yet again, you were grateful for the way that he was able to break the silence so easily. You placed your glass beside his as you thanked him, the movement causing you to briefly lean closer to Steve’s body and he noticed. He looked at you intently, his gaze flickering to your lips.

Somehow, the gap between your bodies on the couch got smaller as he gently placed one hand on your cheek, his thumb brushing over the corner of your mouth.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day,” he confessed, his eyes getting darker as he kept glancing down at your lips. He was so close that he only needed to whisper and his raspy voice made you shiver. “Tell me you feel the same way.”

You nodded in response, your breathing speeding up as he leaned even closer to your body, his lips ghosting over yours. Feeling impatient, you grabbed the collar of his jacket and crashed your lips against his. He reacted with equal fervor, his hand gripping the back of your neck tightly and holding you in place as he nipped on your bottom lip.

His other hand slid down your body until it reached your lower back so that he could nudge you onto his lap. He moved your small body with ease, never breaking the kiss as you straddled his lap and pressed your body against his.

With the new position, he was able to grope your ass through your skirt. His large hands squeezed you harshly, making you gasp from the feeling. It was the same move he pulled when you danced with him, but it still worked, giving him the chance to slide his tongue inside your mouth. One of his hands returned to the back of your neck to keep you from squirming too far away, and just like that, he was controlling every movement like he did in the bar. Your body was pliant to his touch, his hands pushing you down harder against his lap.

Steve grunted against your mouth when he felt you grind down on the growing bulge in his pants. You held onto his shoulders and gyrated your hips, dragging your hot core against his lap. The friction of your lace panties rubbing against your clit made sparks shoot through your body.

Breaking away from the kiss, you panted heavily. “Fuck, Steve,” you were gasping and frantically pulling at his jacket. “I need you,” you begged with swollen lips and made another pass over his crotch to emphasize your desperation.

He held onto your hips and got off the couch, carrying you effortlessly as you wrapped your legs around his waist. “Where’s the bedroom?” He muttered and looked around as you kissed his neck.

You hummed and pointed in the direction of your bedroom lazily before running your hands through his hair. He got you there in record time and fell onto the bed with you still clinging onto him.

“Hm, take your clothes off,” you whispered and started clawing at his shirt.

He let go of you and quickly slipped out of his jacket, throwing it in the corner of the room. The two of you worked on taking off each item of clothing separating your bodies. It was messy and frantic. Once both of you were left in your underwear, Steve stopped you from making another hasty movement.

  
“What’s wrong?” You asked and looked at him nervously, wondering if he had changed his mind.

He let go of your hand and caressed the side of your body, running his fingers over your bra strap and leaning down to kiss your shoulder. “We had to rush last time.” His fingers hooked into each of the straps and pulled them down your shoulders before peppering kisses over the swell of your breasts. “I wanna take my time now,” he whispered in between his kisses.

You gasped as his hand covered the entirety of one of your tits before squeezing it gently through your bra. Your breath hitched when he pulled your bra down slightly so that he could tease your nipple. He grunted for you to take off your bra and watched as you threw it to the side, your nipples turning hard from the exposure to the cool air.

“Beautiful,” he murmured and brushed the pad of his thumb against one nipple, causing your back to arch off the bed slightly.

He leaned back down, his tongue flattening against your nipple before sucking it into his mouth. You moaned for him, loving the way his teeth scraped against the hard bud as he expertly swirled his tongue around it. The feeling went straight to your pussy and you knew you were probably soaking through your thin panties.

As if he read your mind, his hand wandered down your stomach before sliding under the waistband of your underwear. You writhed underneath him as his fingers met your aching clit. He tapped it teasingly before dipping lower and swiping up and down your entrance to feel your arousal.

“Fuck,” he muttered against your breast, “you’re so wet for me already.” He didn’t sound too surprised about it; in fact, you could swear you felt him smirk as he placed another kiss on your nipple and started making a path down your body.

You shuddered as he slowly shimmied down the bed until his face was hovering over your hips. He looked up at you, his eyebrows raised as he chuckled in satisfaction from how needy you looked. Resting his hands on your thighs, he pushed your legs further apart so that he could get a better look at your pussy.

You watched him look down with a grin before he kissed your thighs. He took his time pressing kisses on each leg until he reached your panties and placed a gentle kiss right above your clit through the lace. You gasped, able to feel how hot his lips were even through the fabric. Noticing your reaction, he kissed you there again, but this time, he stuck his tongue out and flicked it over your clit, making you jolt from the sensation.

“Steve, please,” you whined and grabbed his hair in desperation.

You heard him chuckle softly before he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties and pulled them down your legs. He tossed them away and spread your legs again, pushing down on your thighs so that he could see every inch of you clearly.

He groaned softly at the sight of you before laying down on the bed and using his thumbs to brush over your entrance, spreading you open. You shuddered when you felt his tongue tease your slick cunt, just licking it lightly. He was teasing you, but with his hands holding you firmly in place, you couldn’t move your hips to meet his mouth.

Steve moaned and licked another stripe up your pussy before muttering, “Fuck, you taste so good.”

His words made your eyes roll to the back of your head and you knew you were gripping his hair too tight, but he didn’t seem to mind. You gasped and bucked your hips, desperate for more. His tongue slid up your cunt until his mouth latched around your clit, sucking on it gently.

“Oh god, just like that,” you moaned enthusiastically, his full lips felt like heaven as he swirled his tongue around the aching bud.

He hummed, causing vibrations that made sparks shoot through your body as you wriggled underneath him. His hands held your thighs so tightly that you were sure it would cause bruises, but in that moment it felt so good.

You threw your head back against the mattress, arching your back as you felt the pleasure building in the pit of your stomach. “Fuck, I’m so close,” you whimpered, but as soon as you uttered the words, he stopped what he was doing.

Looking down at him in disappointment, you whined breathily, “Why did you stop?”

Steve pulled away from you, letting go of your thighs while licking your arousal off his lips with a smirk. “As much as I’d love to taste you,” he said in a low voice, “I want you to cum while I’m inside you.”

He pulled down his underwear and threw it onto the pile of clothes in the corner of your room. You bit your lip as you stared at his hard length, impatient to feel it inside you. Steve wrapped his arms around your torso and pulled you off the bed so that he could sit against the bedframe with you straddling his lap. Your breathing was heavy from how close you were to an orgasm, and now your heart was beating out of your chest from being so close to him.

“Come here,” he grunted, pressing your chest against his as he pulled you into a kiss.

You could faintly taste your arousal on his lips as he groaned into the kiss. One of his hands massaged your breast while the other slid down your back before he was nudging you against his hard cock.

You got the hint, so you lifted your hips and gently held the base of his dick so that you could position yourself before sinking down on his length. He pulled away from your lips slightly, moaning against your jaw and biting down on your neck as he bottomed out inside you.

You whimpered from how well he filled you, your head fell back as his strong hands held you impossibly close to his body. You took a second to adjust to how he stretched you out, relishing in the way his fingernails dug into your skin as he waited.

Finally, you started rocking your hips, causing Steve to groan and grip the back of your neck to bring your lips back to his. It was like he couldn’t get enough of you. He had you pressed so close to his body that you felt like you could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest.

Your hands ran through his hair before settling on his shoulders so that you had something to help you bounce on his cock. He thrusted his hips, slowly starting to gain a rhythm now. Soft praises left his mouth, telling you how good you were for him and how he loved the way you felt around his cock. His words fueled your desire, making you drag your nails down his chest as you bounced faster.

His mouth was all over you, leaving sweet kisses wherever he could reach. One hand was touching you all over, brushing over your nipples or groping your ass while the other stayed around your neck to keep you close. He snapped his hips in time to yours, his thrusts getting faster and more erratic. You couldn’t stop the loud sounds from leaving your lips as you gasped and moaned for him, letting him know how well he was fucking you.

“Don’t stop,” you whined, feeling yourself get closer to the edge.

“You gonna cum for me?” He asked, his voice muffled as he kissed and nipped your neck.

You moaned and nodded your head, bouncing frantically on his cock. He groaned as your walls clenched and spasmed around him.

“Fuck,” he grunted, “cum with me, that’s it.”

You moaned loudly as pleasure shot through your body and you came undone. Steve shuddered and bit down on your shoulder, reaching his orgasm at the same time. You milked his cock, both of you gasping from how intense the feeling was.

He kissed your neck and jaw as you caught your breath, your body shaking from the aftershock. He muttered sweet nothings against your skin, his hands caressing your body before slowly lifting you off his dick.

Whimpering softly, you felt his cum dribble out of your cunt as he pulled out and helped you lay back on the bed. You giggled from the way Steve was being so loving and attentive, peppering kisses all over your body and soothing the places he had left bruises.

He laid down beside you, his hand resting on your hip bone and pulling you close to his chest. You stared into his baby blue eyes before kissing his cheek in a silent ‘thank you’. He smiled and stopped you from pulling away so that he could kiss you properly, his mustache tickling your lips.

Steve hummed and broke the kiss, his breathing growing steady. “Damn it,” he muttered, “what am I gonna tell my date tomorrow?” He joked with a wide grin.

You lightly slapped his chest and laughed, realizing how silly the whole situation was. “You know, I think we’re going through the dating process in the wrong order.” You looked up at him, trying to stifle your laughter as he pretended to look surprised.

“Wait, you’re telling me this isn’t how normal people date?”

“Shut up,” you scoffed and hit him again for making such a stupid joke.

“Hey, this whole thing was your fault anyway,” he said with a sly smile on his face.

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” You asked.

“Well if you hadn’t been such a tease that night…” he drawled and let his hands wander down your body as his sentence trailed off.

Rolling your eyes, you moved to straddle him on the bed and held his arms down against the pillows. “Hm, well I can show you what real teasing is like,” you whispered seductively before shutting him up with a kiss.


End file.
